


My Lost Boy

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: Leather And Lace [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Oneshot, country!au, county fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had met him a year ago when he was lost and alone, and now she awaits the day he returns to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lost Boy

 

  Darcy kicked her feet out, pushing the old porch swing as she did so. She rested her head against the chains, her arms holding one of Grandma’s quilts close around her. It had been a year to the day that she had met him, that beautiful boy. He was the picture of the man that her Ma had warned her about, and still she hadn’t been able to resist.

  It had been the Harmony County Fair, the highlight of the year for Jubilee. Darcy had helped her Ma like she did every year, baking and selling pies. The Lewis women baked the best damn buttermilk pie in the whole county, and they had the blue ribbons to prove it.

  She had been restocking the table when she had seen him. He had been standing in the middle of the walkway, his long hair whipping in the slight breeze. He wasn’t all that tall, though still enough to tower over her short frame. His thick legs had been clad in ripped Levi’s, covering dusty old boots. He dressed like every other cowboy in the county, but he looked so lost.

  She had called out to him, smiling wide when he turned to look at her. He had sauntered over, cocked his hip against the leg of her tent, and gave her the sexiest smile she had ever seen. She had lost her breath at the sight, her heart pounding harshly against her chest. His voice when he spoke was thick like cooled molasses. His eyes burned down at her, and ever word of warning from her Ma came rushing back. She ignored every bit of it and offered him a piece of pie.

  The day had worn on, and the man, Bucky, had remained at her tent talking with her. She knew if her Ma and Grandma knew they would chase him away. So she was grateful when it had been her sister to come and take over the selling. Bucky had held out his hand then, pulling her out towards the rides and games.

  They had spent the rest of the afternoon learning about each other, holding hands and riding every ride. It had felt like a dream, but Darcy hadn’t cared. When the sun had gone down she had lead him to her Father’s barn, both of them knowing just what was going to happen.

  He had been gentle and rough in equal measure, playing her body perfectly. He had left not an inch of her skin untouched by his lips and tongue, and she had returned the favor. Maybe she should’ve been ashamed, but it had felt right. He had been sent to her, lost and alone, and she had helped him find his way.

  When they had spent, their breath coming in great gulps, they had just laid there in each others arms. He whispered to her all his dreams and wishes, and she took them into her heart with a promise that they would come true or him. It was only when the sun began to creep above the horizon that Darcy had picked herself up from the blanket, righted herself, and left her dear lost boy.

  Every night since then she had waited on that porch swing, her eyes drifting out towards the fairgrounds. She played that night over and over, refusing to forget how he felt. He had never been hers to hold for more than that night. She understood that, but she couldn’t stop her heart from longing. Maybe one day her lost boy would return, and when he did she would make sure every one of his dreams came true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, was listening to “Maybe it was Memphis” by Pam Tillis the other day and came up with this. You can pretty much expect a lot of this kind of AU for awhile. I’ve gotten back into my country and western kick, so cowboys and county fairs galore! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
